


Patience Is Key

by springcoups



Series: SEVENTEEN - 78 PAIRS WRITING CHALLENGE [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Choking, Couch Sex, Degradation, In a way, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, So much smut, blowjob, face fucking, only slightly, soft jihoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 14:45:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14936297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springcoups/pseuds/springcoups
Summary: Jihoon finally has a day off and Mingyu won’t stop bugging him about it.





	Patience Is Key

**Author's Note:**

> just a lil warning but this is top jihoon because I’m an absolute slut for dom jihoon and sub/bottom mingyu so this is literally for my pleasure and my pleasure only especially because I wrote this in like 3 hours so LOL. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy, if there are any mistakes let me know! <3
> 
> Also side note I haven’t written smut in like over 2 years so I’m probably really rusty.

Jihoon has been sitting in his (and Mingyu’s) living room for practically the whole day. The man had finally gotten a few days off of work, meaning he had time for himself to do absolutely  _ nothing _ .

Mingyu sat beside Jihoon, not wanting to bother him in anyway since he knew that Jihoon really enjoyed his alone time. Like a lot. Like Jihoon might fight Mingyu ( _ his boyfriend _ ) if he even tried to interrupt him. So like a good boy, Mingyu sat beside Jihoon and pretended that he was interested for Jihoon’s sake, or more so for his own sake.

After a few hours of Mingyu getting up during commercial breaks to stretch out his long limbs and to somewhat entertain himself and keep him in touch with reality after watching TV for so long, he eventually got incredibly bored. Of course, Mingyu could have gone out and done something with any of his friends, but he wanted to spend time with his boyfriend, even if his boyfriend was too invested in the TV. 

Though, Mingyu being the Mingyu that he is, he began to distract Jihoon. He started with gentle grazes of his fingers over Jihoon’s shoulder, which didn’t really bother him at all. The lack of response just egged Mingyu on further.

Mingyu brought his hand down to Jihoon’s thigh, giving it a tiny squeeze before he continued dragging his hand down the length of his boyfriend’s leg.

And finally, after many small touches and gentle smiles Mingyu was giving him, Jihoon finally said something. “Kim Mingyu, I swear to god, if you try to distract me one more time…” he said, voice quiet but raspy from not talking for a while.

The empty threats had Mingyu squirming in his seat, in a way showing his excitement as to what Jihoon would potentially do to him if he continued bothering him. So, he kept to himself for a few more moments before he began roaming Jihoon’s body with his hands again. He slipped his hands up Jihoon’s shirt, running his hands all over his chest before he gently pinched Jihoon’s nipple between his thumb and index finger.

Jihoon instinctively arched his back towards Mingyu’s touch, letting out a small moan before he took all the self control he had to press himself to the couch and away from Mingyu.

“Ah, Mingyu. You’ve really done it this time haven’t you?” He hummed and finally gave Mingyu the attention that he had been craving the whole day. 

He pushed Mingyu down so he could turn over and straddle his boyfriend’s thick thighs. “Did you really need my attention that bad that you were willing to disrupt my only free time in weeks?” Jihoon asked, inching his face closer and closer to Mingyu’s.

Mingyu gulped and he nodded his head fast. “Y-You’re always so busy, I wanted to get some time with you.” He stuttered as he gripped onto Jihoon’s shirt tightly.

Jihoon held Mingyu’s chin in his hand, holding it to make sure Mingyu was looking at him. “So you’re being greedy huh? You couldn’t have waited? Or you’re just that needy for me?” He asked him, condescending in a way.

In response Mingyu whined, almost immediately submitting to Jihoon, the instant mood switch causing Jihoon to let out a small laugh.

Jihoon got off of Mingyu’s lap and he stood in front of him, hands on his hips. He gave his boyfriend a nod, gesturing down to his cock, and Mingyu knee exactly what this meant.

Mingyu scrambled to get off the couch as he kneeled down so he could be level with Jihoon’s jean covered cock. He let out a displeased groan as he struggled to get the pants off with how fast and sloppy his hands were. Though he eventually got Jihoon’s jeans and his underwear down to his ankles, and once he did so he immediately went in to suck on his cock.

With one of his hands he held Jihoon’s cock in place so he could wrap his lips around the head and give it slow and teasing licks, and he used his other to hold onto Jihoon’s thigh.

“A-Ah ah ah… Not so fast, Mingyu…” Jihoon said, ignoring the stutter in his voice from the pleasure. 

He gripped Mingyu’s hair and pulled his head back, tugging to make sure that Mingyu was looking him in the eyes. “You think after all that touching and teasing you get to touch me?” He chuckled. “Get your hands behind your back. You’ll touch me whenever I say so.”

Mingyu nodded eagerly, wanting to please Jihoon and do as he said. So he held his hands behind his back and leaned forward to take Jihoon’s cock back into his mouth, bobbing his head messily because he couldn’t grab onto Jihoon’s base to steady his movements. 

Blush rose to Mingyu’s cheeks, feeling embarrassed that he was making a fool of himself with how messy he was blowing his boyfriend, he normally did it so well. Jihoon on the other hand, Jihoon couldn’t love the site more. He loved seeing that he could make his boyfriend turn into a mess just with the loss of his hands, it was terribly easy and Jihoon  _ loved _ it.

Mingyu sucked in his cheeks, hoping the added suction would pleasure Jihoon, and he also took his time pushing the cock further into his mouth. Mingyu of course wanted to be good for Jihoon, and good in his mind meant: the absolute best he could ever be, so absolutely anything you can to make Jihoon feel good, prove what you can do, Mingyu. Good in Mingyu’s mind also meant: deepthroat him, suck him off so good. And so that’s what he did.

He took his time pushing Jihoon’s cock down his throat, ignoring any sign of his gag reflex, practically ignoring that it even existed in the first place. Mingyu even moaned a little bit, it felt great to him, though that wasn’t the point. Pleasing Jihoon was the point, and so Mingyu looked up to see if his actions had any affect on his boyfriend. He looked up and Jihoon had his head tilted back and his jaw tight as he tried to keep it shut and not let any moans out.

Mingyu focused and breathed through his nose for a bit until he pulled back, letting out heavy breaths. He looked up at Jihoon for some sort of praise, but instead he got nothing of the sort. Instead Jihoon pushed his head forward. 

Jihoon held Mingyu’s head in place as he thrusted his cock into his mouth, knowing just how much Mingyu loved it when he was being used. He could feel the vibrations of Mingyu’s moans around his cock. 

After a few moments Jihoon pulled Mingyu’s head back by his hair, mouth watering at the sight of Mingyu’s lips connecting to Jihoon’s cock through a trail of salvia. Mingyu licked at his lips, whining up at Jihoon, showing that he wanted more.

“Looking for more are you?” Jihoon asked once he finally dropped his head from looking at the ceiling. “Baby, you were bothering me for so long, you think you can win me back that easily?”

He laughed and he pushed Mingyu down onto the couch, waiting a few moments before he sat down on Mingyu’s jean clad thighs. 

“I think you need to be taught a lesson, Gyu…” Jihoon whispered as he leaned down and pressed his lips firmly against Mingyu’s. The two kissed messily, as if they hadn’t kissed in ages, which of course wasn’t the case but they missed each other so it was sort of similar.

Mingyu sucked on Jihoon’s tongue as it entered his mouth as a way of him trying to prove that he really was a minx, that he really did want Jihoon’s attention.

Jihoon groaned into the kiss and bit down on Mingyu’s lip while he pulled away. Giving his boyfriend a smug smile as he looked over him, finding enjoyment in his swollen lips.

As much as Mingyu loved Jihoon sitting and admiring him, he was needy, he needed to be fucked as soon as possible. He whined impatiently and he squirmed under Jihoon. “Need you, need you, need you,” he chanted in a breathless voice.

Jihoon reached down and he placed his hand around Mingyu’s throat, squeezing just the smallest bit, causing Mingyu’s breath to hitch.

“You know what you need, baby? You need to lay down and take what I give you.” Jihoon warned him and pulled his hand back.

Jihoon then moved down Mingyu’s long legs so he could take off his pants and underwear, not wasting any time with the fast pace he was going at. Then he moved back up Mingyu’s body to take off his shirt, leaving his boyfriend naked and exposed on their living room couch.

“My precious, Gyu… So pretty…” he mumbled, eyeing Mingyu in a teasing way. Jihoon wanted Mingyu to writhe and moan under him just at from his gaze alone.

It worked. 

Mingyu was a mess. He looked up at Jihoon with glossed over eyes, a completely flushed face, and tousled hair. To Jihoon this was one of the hottest sights. The ability to have his boyfriend under him and moaning without any physical touch made Jihoon feel smug.

Eventually, Jihoon decided that he was taking too long and it wasn’t much longer until he figured he would be as needy as Mingyu was at that moment. He hurried the process up as he took off his shirt and reached between the couch cushions to pull out a bottle of lube ( _ only because this situation has happened more than once _ ). 

Once the lube was opened Jihoon poured a generous amount onto three of his fingers and he took his time with the first finger, getting a lot faster when he added in his second finger. Jihoon definitely was a little bit soft, but he always did want to make Mingyu feel good and the both of them knew that, that would only happen if Jihoon went at a fast pace where Mingyu was on the verge of hurting. And due to Jihoon’s business they hadn’t had much time to have sex, hence why it burned just a bit more than usual. Mingyu enjoyed the burn.

“Jihoon…  _ Please _ !” Mingyu begged once Jihoon was three fingers deep, rapidly thrusting his fingers into him and taking pauses to press the pads of his fingers against his boyfriend’s prostate.

“Are you ready, baby? M’not gonna go easy on you. You bothered me while I was relaxing and I’m going to show you that you’ll never do it again.” Jihoon said in Mingyu’s ear before he pulled his fingers out to grab his cock and push into the younger boy.

Immediately Mingyu moaned, loud and high pitched while Jihoon bottomed out completely. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly and he tucked his hands into tight fists, body contracting as he was fucked.

Jihoon’s head tilted back ( _ it was definitely something that he did whenever him and Mingyu fucked _ ) and he dug his nail’s into Mingyu’s hips while he fucked into Mingyu. His thrusts were relentless, the two of them both letting out noises that signified nothing but pure pleasure. 

Mingyu’s hands travelled up Jihoon’s body, trying desperately to hold onto something but Jihoon wouldn’t allow it. He took Mingyu’s wrists and he pinned them down to the bed, holding them there as he roughly moved his hips.

Jihoon bit down on his tongue to keep his moans in, he wanted to hear Mingyu whine out Jihoon’s name pathetically and needy. When he kept his moans in all that was heard in the room was the sound of skin slapping against skin and Mingyu’s small whines of ‘Jihoon… Harder ..  _ Fuck me  _ …’.

The sounds made Jihoon want to tease his boyfriend even more, so he slowed his pace. He pulled out practically all the way, leaving just the tip of his cock inside before he pushed in just as slowly. Mingyu almost screamed at the feeling. “ _ Jihoon, please! I need you so bad! _ ” And the begging was all Jihoon needed to press into him and use Mingyu. He let go of Mingyu’s wrists and held himself up with his hands pressed to the mattress beside Mingyu’s head, looking down at him as he thrusted into him.

“I’m going to come, Jihoon!” He said, all the words coming out between a chain of moans.

Jihoon didn’t stop the fast pace of his thrusts and he watched his boyfriend intently, watching the change in facial expression as his lips parted and his eyes shut, as he let out a cry of pleasure then latched onto Jihoon. 

Jihoon thrusted into his boyfriend a few more times before he came inside of him, laughing quietly once he was being dragged to lay down by Mingyu.

“Told you that you shouldn’t have bugged me, babe.” Jihoon laid on his side and he faced Mingyu, giving him a lazy smile.

Mingyu shrugged his shoulders, or at least attempted to and he hugged Jihoon. “I enjoyed it, I might just bug you more.” He grinned at his boyfriend who pinched his nipple in response, making Mingyu yelp quietly.

Jihoon cupped Mingyu’s cheeks and kissed him firmly before he whispered: “let’s go shower and then nap for a bit.” To which Mingyu eagerly nodded to.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated! Let me know if you caught any typos!


End file.
